world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020314meouetsami
taciturnContagion TC began pestering arcaneArt1san AA at 21:52 -- TC: Is ṭhịs hạnḍlė ạṭṭạchėḍ ṭọ ạ humạn? AA: Yes, it is. AA: Wait, I think Libby told me about you. You're the Secret Troll Girl, right? AA: I'm Sami. TC: Hėllọ Sạmị. Yės, I'm Mėọuėṭ. AA: Nice to meet you Meouet. TC: Yọu sėėm pṙėṭṭy lėvėl-hėạḍėḍ. AA: Hehe. Thanks. I try to be! AA: So Libby tells me you're joining team Jus....er....Dangan Ronpa? TC: Is ṭhạṭ whạṭ ịṭ ịs nọw? AA: I think so, yeah. TC: Is ṭhạṭ ọnė ọf ṭhọsė wėịṙḍ Ṭṙọll Anịmės I'vė nėvėṙ cạṙėḍ ạḃọuṭ. AA: I don't know. It sounds kind of Japanese-y, though, so it could be! TC: Aṙė yọu ọn ṭhạṭ ṭėạm ṭhėn? AA: I don't know most of the trolls on Team D.R. though. I just met Ryspor, but I think the only other one I've talked too much is Tlaloc. And he's not even there anymore. AA: Oh, no, I'm on team Slammajamm. TC: Oh. Hm. AA: All of the humans are. Well, I guess all of the humans but my friend Kate, now. TC: Whėṙė hạvė ṭhėy gọnė ṭọ? Cạn I ạsk ṭhạṭ? Is ịṭ ịnṭṙusịvė? AA: I don't have a problem with it! AA: We just had a bunch of teams switch up. So Slammajamm sent Kate to Maso, Maso probably sent someone to D.R., my troll friend Null joined Slammajamm, and Tlaloc got sent from D.R. to the team Jack made for him and Null. AA: ...which kind of sucks because Jack's being his usual butthead self and killing anyone who ends up on his team. TC: Null∴ạṙ? I ḍọn'ṭ ṭhịnk I'm suppọsėḍ ṭọ ḃė mėnṭịọnėḍ ṭọ ṭhėm. Oṙ ṭọ Jạck. AA: No, Libby made me promise not to tell Null about you. TC: Ṭhạnk yọu. AA: Sure thing. Even though I think Null's getting a bad wrap about it all. AA: But I made a promise, and I keep my promises. TC: Ṭhạṭ's ạ gọọḍ wạy ṭọ ḃė. I fịnḍ ạ lọṭ ọf ṭṙọlls gọssịp ạnḍ jusṭ ṙėquėsṭ ṭhė sėcṙėṭs nọṭ gọ fuṙṭhėṙ ṭhạn ṭhėịṙ ọwn ḃėṭṙạyịng whịspėṙs. AA: Yeah. I *try* not to gossip....but I guess I have a bit of a tendency to meddle when I think I can help a friend, so sometimes that ends up working out to the same thing. TC: Yọuṙ ịnṭėnṭ ịs ịn ṭhė ṙịghṭ plạcė ṭhọugh. AA: I like to think so! AA: Oh, but speaking of that, I should probably warn you: AA: As near as I can tell from my troll friends, some of the things humans think of as part of friendship come off as "pale advances" to some trolls. So if you ever get worried I'm doing that, it's just me being a dumb human and not pale hitting on you or whatever. AA: So just let me know if I cross any lines. TC: I'vė ḃėėn quạḍṙạnṭlėss my ėnṭịṙė lịfė. I'll ḃė ṭhė lạsṭ ṭọ nọṭịcė. AA: Okay. We should be good then! TC: I wọulḍ họpė sọ. AA: So you've been hidden away this whole time? Has anyone told you about how things work in this "game" or what the deal with Jack and the twinks are or anything like that/ AA: ? TC: I'm ṭṙyịng ṭọ fịguṙė ṭhėm ọuṭ. TC: Aṙė yọu fạmịlịạṙ wịṭh Jạck? I knọw ṭhạṭ hė ėnjọys kịllịng ṭhọsė ọf us whọ cọulḍ pṙọvė usėful fọṙ ṭėạm cọhėsịọn. AA: Yeah, Jack is a butthead. AA: Okay, so most of what I've heard is second hand, and I'm not sure how true it is, but this is my understanding: AA: This whole game is about making a new universe. Our old universe is gone, and now we're building a new one. Apparently this has happened LOTS of times. Jack wants to stop it from happening for some unknown reason (probably something to do with being a jerk). AA: So that's why he's dangerous IN GENERAL, but in specific, I think he just likes making people suffer, so he likes to play "games" with us that usually result in tricking us into betraying our friends, or in punishing us for breaking "rules" that he never told us in the first place. TC: Oh, I wạsn'ṭ ạwạṙė ọf ṭhė lạsṭ ḃịṭ. I wọnḍėṙ ịf wė ạll nėėḍ ṭọ kėėp ịn ṭọuch. Dọ ṭhė ṙulės cạṙṙy ọvėṙ fṙọm ṭhė vạṙịọus gạmės? TC: Sọmėọnė shọulḍ kėėp ṙėcọṙḍ. AA: I think they do, but the only one I really know is that he doesn't like it when people use Time-y powers other than him. TC: Ah. Spėạkịng ọf∴ AA: So the only people who really have to worry about those are Kate and the troll time player, who I think is named Glissa. TC: Ah. Ṙịghṭ. Anḍ ạppạṙėnṭly Sėėṙs. Oṙ ạṭ lėạsṭ I'm lėạḍ ṭọ ḃėlịėvė. AA: I hadn't heard anything about Seers. Although I guess now that I think about it, our friend Leon has been missing a long time. AA: But we like to think he's okay. AA: Jack's an attention hog and really theatrical, so we don't THINK he would've killed anyone without making it really obvious and trying to make everyone as upset about it as possible. AA: But we don't know what happened to him, either. AA: I think Libby was a Seer....or still is, I guess? And he hasn't managed to kill her yet, even though it's been like zillions of years. But I'm not sure what all the details are there. I think she's got protection and maybe also leverage or something. TC: Yės. I ṭhịnk ṭhạṭ mạy ḃė ṭhė ṙėạsọn. TC: Ṭhọugh I'm unsuṙė nọw. I'll hạvė ṭọ ạsk. -- taciturnContagion TC changed their mood to ACCEPTANT -- AA: So does that mean you're a Seer then? TC: A ṙėạsọnạḃlė cọnclusịọn ṭọ cọmė ṭọ. Ṭhė ṭṙuṭh ạs wėll. AA: Hehe. You talk so fancy. You even sound how I would think a "Seer" would! TC: Fạncy? AA: Well I mean "A reasonable conclusion to come to" and all. TC: Hṙm. AA: Like there are simpler ways of saying it, but you said it in the way that is all full of gravi...grava....um....well you sound like a real oracle, I mean. TC: I'vė ḃėėn cạllėḍ ọuṭḍạṭėḍ ḃėfọṙė. I suppọsė ịṭ mạkės sėnsė. TC: Oh nọ. I cọulḍ nėvėṙ mėạsuṙė up ṭọ ṭhė Oṙạclė. AA: What, you mean Libby? Never say never! She was just like us, once. AA: Well I mean, not JUST like us. Twinks have kind of a weird culture. AA: But she was just a little girl playing a game with friends like we were. AA: Or are. AA: Or whatever. TC: Yės. Ṭhạṭ's whėṙė I wạs gọịng wịṭh ṭhạṭ. Ṭhė culṭuṙė ịs ạ ḃịṭ∴ ḍịffėṙėnṭ. Sọcịėṭạl vạluės, ėṭcėṭėṙạ. I'm suṙė. TC: Ṭhọugh I guėss ṭhạṭ's ạnọṭhėṙ ạssumpṭịọn. Mạyḃė ạll ṭhạṭ's ḍịffėṙėnṭ ạṙė lịfėspạns ạnḍ sịckly-swėėṭ fọọḍs. AA: Yeah. They're really closed off and individualistic. AA: I mean I said she was playing with "friends" but I guess twinks don't really think of themselves as having "friends," other than their "partner." :( AA: But....teammates, at least? Co-players? TC: Ėṙ∴ sọmėṭhịng lịkė ṭhạṭ. Mạyhạps. AA: Anyway, I think if you put your mind to it, and keep yourself alive, you can probably be just as good a seer as she is someday. TC: Pėṙhạps. Ṭhọugh∴ I guėss whạṭ I mėạnṭ ṭọ ạsk ėạṙlịėṙ wạs ạ knọwn wėạknėss fọṙ Jạck. Pėṙhạps∴ ạ ṭọxịn ọf sọmė sọṙṭ. AA: Oh. Nothing we've figured out about. AA: Actually, he's got this weird thing where anyone who tries to attack him gets stopped like halfway there. AA: I really wouldn't recommend taking him on though. Better to stay off his radar. TC: (( Is he Dio Brando? )) AA: (( Hehe. Not far off. )) AA: Even if all of us teamed up, I don't think we could beat him right now. We've got to focus on staying off his radar, and surviving long enough to get stronger. AA: That's part of why I started learning ~~magic~~. TC: Mạgịc? AA: Well, I mean, it's not REAL magic obviously because magic is fake as crud. TC: Sėṙịạḍ wạs ṭạlkịng ạḃọuṭ spėll ḃọọks. Buṭ ṭhėn ạlsọ ṭọlḍ mė mạgịc wạsn'ṭ ṙėạl. TC: Yọu ṭọọ. AA: Seriad? I don't think I've met her yet. But maybe I should. AA: But yeah, I learned some "magic brush techniques" that let me do this stuff with painting that for all intents and purposes seems to be magic! TC: Hm. AA: So I'll keep calling it magic until I have another thing to call it. TC: Ṭhạṭ sėėms usėful. AA: It is! It's kind of incredible. TC: Spọnṭạnėọus Iṭėm Cṙėạṭịọn AA: Of course it also let some demons from beyond the stars into my head. AA: So that's not super fun. TC: Ṭhạṭ∴ nọ, ṭhạṭ sọunḍs unplėạsạnṭ. AA: It is. They broke our quest item on the last world and made me wear this cursed sweater that I can't take off now. TC: cuṙsėḍ swėạṭėṙ. AA: And my friends said when they were in me, I looked really scary, like I might hurt them. TC: Aṙė yọu ėxplạịnịng chucklėvọọḍọọs? AA: Oh! The sweater's a chucklevoodoo, yeah. That's what Libby called it, and Balish agreed. TC: Cạn humạns hạvė ṭhạṭ. TC: Oh yọu knọw Bạlịsh. TC: Acṭuạlly. Cạn I ạsk yọu whạṭ yọu ṭhịnk ọf ṭhọsė yọu knọw ṭhịs fạṙ ịnṭọ ṭhė gạmė? TC: Iṭ'll hėlp mė∴ ėṙ∴ TC: Sėė ạ lịṭṭlė ḃėṭṭėṙ. If yọu'll pạṙḍọn ṭhė pun. AA: Oh. Wow. Well I mean everyone's pretty great... AA: Okay, so Balish sort of pretends to be a jerk, but I think he's just scared of getting close to people. He's actually really sweet on the inside. TC: hm AA: But....he does have his issues, so if he gets really stressed out and tells you to go away or something, it's probably better to do it. TC: Yės. AA: He's dating....or I guess Twink Married to Libby. AA: Libby is closed off, and I'm not sure if we'll ever really be able to be people she sees as FRIENDS (though I'm trying), but she seems to have our best interests at heart. AA: She's got some issues too lately, and I think it's hard to win back her trust if you lose it, so try to stay on her good side. AA: I made her mad once, and she got really scary. I mean she didn't try to HURT me or anything, but when she was mad she was REALLY mad. AA: Main thing to remember is--don't do anything to get between her and Balish, or to make her think you might hurt Balish or something. That's the only thing I've ever seen that really makes her mad. AA: ...except Null. But I think that's kind of related. I won't go into details though because it's a bunch of personal drama. TC: I hạṭė pṙọmọṭịng gọssịp, ḃuṭ ṭhạṭ sọṙṭ ọf sṭuff ịs usėful fọṙ mė. TC: As lọng ạs ịṭ ḍọėsn'ṭ ḃọṭhėṙ yọu ọṙ yọuṙ sṭạnḍạṙḍs fọṙ yọuṙsėlf, I ḍọn'ṭ mịnḍ lịsṭėnịng. AA: Well....I'm not sure of all the details. But I think it's because Null became Balish's "kismesis" or whatever. AA: Twinks REALLY don't dig on the quadrant thing. She's totally not okay with Balish kissing anyone but her, regardless of the quadrants involved. TC: Fṙọm whạṭ I knọw I cạn ạgṙėė ọn ṭhạṭ much, ḃuṭ ạny ịnfọṙmạṭịọn ḃėhịnḍ ịṭ I ạm lạckịng. If ṭhạṭ hėlps yọu ạny. AA: Well from what I understand, Twinks don't trust or like any other twinks except for their "partner." And Balish has become Libby's "partner." So I think in her eyes, Balish is cheating on her with Null. AA: Which....I can sort of sympathize with. Humans would see it as cheating, too. TC: ∴ Ṭhạṭ ḍọėsn'ṭ mạkė sėnsė ṭọ mė. AA: No. I guess it probably wouldn't. AA: For the same reason that only having "feelings jams" and stuff like that with ONE "moirail" doesn't make sense to me. TC: Ṭhọugh I suppọsė ṭhė lọọmịng ṭhṙėạṭ ọf ḍėạṭh ịf yọu ḍọn'ṭ cọmply wịṭh cėṙṭạịn quạḍṙạnṭ sṭạnḍạṙḍs ṙėạlly ḍọės ạ numḃėṙ ọn ọnė's ọuṭlọọk ọn ṭhịngs lịkė ṭhạṭ. AA: I think it's one of those things we just have to think of as "Weird Alien Romance Crap." TC: Mọnọquạḍṙạṭịc pọlyṙọmạnṭịcịsm ịs kịnḍ ọf ạ wėịḍ ḍịscussịọn ṭọpịc. TC: wėịṙḍ* pạṙḍọn my clumsy nuḃs AA: No worries. AA: Anyway, the point is, Libby does not like sharing Balish smooches with anyone, and Null turned out to be that anyone. AA: Okay, as to the other people I know... TC: Ṭhė mọṙė I lėạṙn ạḃọuṭ Nullạṙ, ṭhė mọṙė upsėṭ I ạm fọṙ ṭhėm. I ọnly hėạṙ ạḃọuṭ pėọplė ḃėịng upsėṭ ạḃọuṭ ṭhėm ḍuė ṭọ cịṙcumsṭạncė, nọṭ ḃėcạusė ọf ạnyṭhịng ṭhėy'vė ḍọnė ḃy ṭhėịṙ lọnėsọmė. AA: Well....Null HAS made some bad decisions, and she can be a little rough around the edges. AA: She's Jack's girlfriend, for example. Or maybe Twink Wife. I'm not sure. TC: Ṭhạṭ's pịṭịạḃlė, ḃuṭ I ạm nọṭ suṙė ịf ṭhạṭ's ạ ḃạṙgạịn fọṙ hėṙ lịfė, fṙọm whạṭ I knọw ọf Jạck. TC: If ṭhạṭ's ṭhė cạsė, I cạn'ṭ ḃlạmė hėṙ. AA: Well, she really seems to like him. I think. It's kind of weird. AA: The other thing is, she doesn't think much of most people. And she doesn't seem to be very sympathetic toward people who she doesn't consider her friends. TC: I ṭhịnk ṭhạṭ's mọsṭ ọf us. AA: Yeah. And she's really nice to me! AA: Why she just comforted me when I was crying over this whole mess with one of my friends earlier. TC: I shọulḍ ėlạḃọṙạṭė. I ṭhịnk mọsṭ ṭṙọlls ạṙė lịkė ṭhạṭ. Pṙėvịọusly yọu mėnṭịọnėḍ sọmė ọf us ḃėịng upsėṭ ạḃọuṭ pạlėflịṙṭịng. Wė ḍọn'ṭ ṙėạlly ėncọuṙạgė lạṙgė cịṙclės ọf fṙịėnḍs. Acquạịnṭạncės, suṙėly. AA: Oh. Okay. AA: Most of the trolls I've met have been really sweet. But I do think Balish or maybe Null told me really early on that most trolls weren't like the group we've got now. AA: Like, okay, Maenam is Balish's moirail. She's a total sweetheart. TC: Shė gėṭs ṭọ ḃė ạ swėėṭhėạṙṭ. Shė's hịghėsṭ ọn ṭhė hėmọspėcṭṙum. AA: Ace fashion designer, super friendly, perky, and I think Balish even said she used to be a princess! TC: Hėịṙ, yės. AA: Right, that thing. TC: Hėịṙṙėss? TC: yės TC: ((Heiress* dang this word )) AA: Okay, I don't know many other trolls. I just met Ryspor, but he seems pretty nice. AA: He's REALLY pretty, too. I thought he was a girl at first. TC: Yės, hė cọnfusės mė∴ AA: Kikate I haven't talked to much, but he's dating my friend Kate, so he's probably a pretty good guy. TC: Kịkạṭė. I ṭhịnk ṭhạṭ ṭṙọll ịs ọn my ṭėạm. AA: Tlaloc is....well, we've had our issues in the past. But I want to believe his heart's in the right place. TC: I'vė nọṭ hėạṙḍ much gọọḍ ạḃọuṭ hịm. AA: Well, I'm the wrong person to ask, I think. TC: Ah. AA: He used to date my girlfriend, and he kind of got obsessive and kept bugging her afterward. TC: gịṙlfṙịėnḍ? AA: And I try to keep friendly, but it's hard not to be jealous. TC: Jėạlọusy ịs nọṙmạl. AA: Maybe. I feel like a total butt about it though. AA: But he said he was going to try to just be her friend and trust her to know what's best for her, so if he can keep that up I think we can be friends. TC: Wėll∴ ịf yọu họlḍ ọn ṭọ ṭhạṭ fėėlịng, ịf yọu'ṙė ịn ṭṙọuḃlė I mạy ḃė ạḃlė ṭọ fịnḍ yọuṙ lọcạṭịọn. AA: What, jealousy? TC: Sọ ḍọn'ṭ ḍịsmịss ịṭ ạs ịnhėṙėnṭly nėgạṭịvė. TC: Yės. AA: Okay. I'll keep it in mind. AA: I've only talked to Jossik once or twice. He seems nice enough, but he kind of makes some bad decisions. AA: Like going back to Scarlet even after she messed him up on Derse. TC: Scạṙlėṭ? AA: Scarlet's another twink. AA: I guess you could think of her as a....wild card? AA: She's kind of nice sometimes, but she's also got a really short temper, and she doesn't mind using people or hurting people to get what she wants a lot of the time. AA: She WAS kind of a ghost until recently. But some weird stuff went down and now she's alive again. I'm not entirely sure what that means. It could be really dangerous, but it could be kinda good, too--I don't think she likes Jack much. AA: She's dating Rilset I think now. TC: Oh. TC: Hm AA: Oh, I forgot about Rilset--I don't know him that well, but from what Null tells me, he's kind of creepy and obsessive, and didn't treat Null very well. AA: So I'm not a fan. AA: I think that's all the trolls I know. TC: I ạppṙėcịạṭė ịṭ. AA: Okay, but as to the humans... TC: Ah? AA: First, there's Katie. She's our leader. Or I guess she WAS our leader, but now that she's going to Maso I guess Beau's our leader. AA: Katie's a little creepy, but she's super cool. She does this weird taxidermy stuff and makes creepy combo animals. AA: Beau's our leader, and my girlfriend. She's ALSO really cool. Really sweet, really pretty, and she's like a chess MASTER or something, so she's super smart too. AA: Nate's really quiet and has a lot of trouble believing in himself, but he's a lot cooler than he thinks he is. He's one of our best fighters. AA: But he wasn't around people a lot growing up, so he sometimes does some silly things in social situations. AA: He loves hunting. So does Katie, actually. I think that's how they became friends or something. TC: Oh TC: Hm. AA: He just started dating Aura, like in the last couple of hours or something. TC: Yọuṙ ṭėạm sėėms gọọḍ fọṙ ọffėnsė. AA: Oh....I don't know. Maybe? Nate and Katie are really good, but most of the rest of us just try to not mess things up. AA: I guess I've gotten better once I started learning magic and how to use my Breath powers, but I can't make those crack shots they do. TC: Bṙėạṭh? TC: Ah. AA: Yeah, it's my Hero Thingy. I'm the Witch of Breath. AA: Which seems to basically be windy powers. TC: Dọn'ṭ ṭhịnk ọf ịṭ sọ sṭṙạịghṭ. AA: Hmm? TC: As I unḍėṙsṭạnḍ ịṭ, ėạch ạspėcṭ hạs wėịṙḍ suḃ-usės. Sọ wịnḍ mịghṭ sėėm usėful ṭọ mọvė ṭhịngs wịṭh, ḃuṭ ạṭ sọmė pọịnṭ mạyḃė Bṙėạṭh wịll cọmė ṭọ mėạn mọṙė ṭhạn wịnḍ. Iṭ ịs nọṭ ọnly ṭhė ėxhạlė, ḃuṭ ṭhė ịnhạlė. TC: Mėṭạphọṙs, ḃuṭ sṭịll. AA: Hmm. It's an interesting thought. I'm not really sure what to do with it right now though. Maybe I should ask Balish. He's the other Breath player. TC: Is hė? I wạs nọṭ ạwạṙė. TC: Ṭhạnk yọu. AA: Oh, do you want to know everyone's hero things? I only know a few of them for the trolls. TC: Iṭ wọulḍ ḃė cọnvėnịėnṭ, ḃuṭ I mạy ḃė ạḃlė ṭọ ạsk ṭhė Oṙạclė. AA: Balish is the Prince of Breath, and Null is the Maid of Hope. AA: I think Beau said she talked to Seriad about Light at some point, so Seriad's probably Something of Light. TC: Ṙịghṭ. AA: As to the humans, Kate's the Sylph of Time, Beau's the Heir of Light, Nate's the Knight of Hope, Aura's the Thief of Life, and Doir is the Page of Mind. We used to have a friend named Dean who was the Bard of Doom, and I think I mentioned our missing friend Leon who was the Seer of Space. AA: Oh, I haven't told you about Aura or Doir yet! AA: Aura's Nate's girlfriend, and she's SUPER smart. Like other than when we're fighting, she seems to always have her nose in a book. AA: And when we ARE fighting, she seems to always find a way to fly somewhere somehow even though she can't fly. I once saw her catch a half-spider-half-crow-half-troll and ride it like a horse or something! AA: And then she stole Troll Santa's sleigh. TC: W..Wh∴Why wọulḍ shė ḍọ ṭhạṭ? AA: Well he was trying to kill us at the time. AA: Trying to kill everyone, really. TC: I ḍọn'ṭ ṭhịnk ṭhạṭ's jusṭịfịcạṭịọn. Iṭ's Ṭṙọll Sạnṭạ. AA: I guess. His sleigh was full of faygo for some reason, too. AA: I didn't even know trolls HAD Faygo. TC: Humạns ạlsọ hạvė Fạygọ? AA: That was a weird day. Everyone kept talking in rhyme, and Doir got a box with his own head inside. TC: Oh I cạn ịmạgịnė ṭhạṭ wọulḍ ḃė ạwkwạṙḍ AA: Yeah. Especially because we can't figure out where it came from. AA: It was addressed to Jack, so I'm kind of worried it might've been from the future. TC: If ịṭ's ḃėịng sėnṭ ṭọ Jạck, D..ọịṙ? Dọịṙ nėėḍs ṭọ wạṭch hịmsėlf. TC: Sọmėọnė wịll lịkėly ḃėṭṙạy hịm. AA: Yeah. Yeah he does. I really didn't like him taking that package for exactly that reason. AA: We're keeping an eye on him. AA: Oh, that actually brings me to Doir. AA: I'm....I'm actually kind of upset with him right now. He's apparently really freaked out by the horrorterrors taking me over, and has been trying to "exorcise" me....by throwing pee-water all over me. AA: He's always been kind of crazy, but this is taking it to a new level of crazy. AA: I've actually never yelled at a friend before because I was angry at them for something they did to me, until that happened. :( TC: I wạs unạwạṙė ọf ṭhė lėvėls ọf ạwkwạṙḍ. TC: Yọu ạṙė fọṙṭunạṭė ịṭ wạsn'ṭ ạcịḍ ṭhọugh. AA: Yes. That's certainly a silver lining. AA: Honestly....as ticked off as I am at him for that little thing, I'm worried about him. He's been more and more erratic since Jack killed him and he had to be kiss-revived. TC: kịss-ṙėvịvėḍ. AA: Or maybe it was before that. He made this pen that let him turn into a magical girl, and started acting weird after that....which is why he went with Jack in the first place and got killed. And he's gotten even stranger since then. Now he's been staying as "Dina" more or less all the time. AA: Yeah, kiss-revived. AA: You know how we have dream bodies on Derse and Prospit? TC: Sọmėwhạṭ AA: Well okay, apparently those are REAL bodies, and they act like "Extra lives" in video games. AA: If someone kisses you after you've been killed and either your awake self or your dream self is still alive, that body will wake up and be the real you from then on. AA: So that happened to Doir. I think he said it happened to Ryspor when it happened to him, to. AA: And it just happened to our friend Aura. TC: Hm/ AA: I'm not sure who all else it's happened to among the trolls though. TC: Hm.* I'll kėėp ịṭ ịn mịnḍ. TC: Yọu sėėm ṭọ ḃė ạ wėạlṭh ọf ịnfọṙmạṭịọn TC: I lịkė ṭhịs. AA: Haha, thanks. AA: But the only information I have is mostly about people. I guess I know some stuff about the game now, but that's just stuff you pick up from playing. AA: My friend Aura was working on a guide to the game actually, but I don't know if she's been keeping it up lately. TC: Ṭhạṭ wọulḍ ḃė usėful fọṙ sọmėọnė lịkė mė. I'vė ṭėchnịcạlly nọṭ ḃėėn plạyịng. AA: Oh, right. I guess it would! AA: Libby only told me not to tell Null about you, but I'm not sure if she would be okay with me telling Aura to talk to you or not. AA: The promise she made me swear was really dire! And even though I wouldn't be breaking the LETTER of the promise, I'm worried about breaking the SPIRIT of it, too. AA: So I'll ask her if she has a new version of the guide, and if she does I'll send you a copy myself, okay? TC: Okạy. I ạppṙėcịạṭė ịṭ AA: No problem. TC: Ah∴ Sọmėṭhịng I'vė ḃėėn wọṙkịng ọn nėėḍs ṭọ ḃė ḍṙạịnėḍ. TC: I'll hạvė ṭọ gėṭ ḃạck ṭọ yọu sọmė ọṭhėṙ ṭịmė. TC: Iṭ wạs plėạsạnṭ spėạkịng wịṭh yọu Sạmị. TC: I họpė wė cạn ḍọ ịṭ ạgạịn sọọn. AA: It was nice talking to you too, Meouet! AA: I'm sorry if I droned on and on. TC: Yọu'ṙė pėṙfėcṭly fịnė. TC: Dọn'ṭ wọṙṙy.